Half Pint
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: A snarky girl fights an evil giant, an evil queen, and a snobby prince, with her sidekick Sully the goat. It's a rather humorous retelling of a little known Irish fairy tale called "Molly Whuppie." Please, please, please, please, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Emelye tacked the sign above the door, then stepped back and grinned.  
Schmeadling Sisters Sewing Shoppe and Magical Services.  
She might be a Schmeadling sister, but she couldn't sew. But she could do magic. Besides, her sisters were thrilled that they didn't have to spend extra time picking out her bad stitches.  
Emelye pushed open the door. Above her head the little bells, crafted by the best silversmith in Ciderbarrel, tinkled like fairy chimes. She paused to look at them. She'd always wanted to meet a fairy. However, fairies usually weren't of the sort to go bad and then need a human to call upon her services to exterminate or mind-mend.  
"Are you all right?"  
One of her sisters was staring at her. Emelye shook her head. "Hm?"  
"Are you all right?" the blonde sister repeated.  
"I was just daydreaming, Jeanetta," Emelye reassured her.  
"I'm Julietta," her sister said, pouting in an adorable way.  
"Right," Emelye said. "I was just joking with you, Julietta."  
Julietta didn't look quite mollified. "Your goat is making funny noises again," she said.  
Emelye slapped her forehead. "I forgot!" she hollered, running pell- mell out the door. "Sully! Sully, I'm sorry!"  
The little white goat stomped its foot and snorted. "Some apology," he grunted. "You've kept me in here all morning."  
"Pardon me, your highness," Emelye said, opening the gate to the goat's little shed. "Might the freedom of the yard please thee?"  
"It might," Sully said.  
Suddenly she heard the whinny of a horse. Emelye looked up. A horseman had paused at her gate. He dismounted and strode to her front door. She was so involved in watching that she didn't notice her disgruntled goat. Sully rammed her in the rear, sending her flying into the dirt and mud of the yard.  
"Oberon's breath, you stupid goat!" Emelye cursed.  
Julietta opened the door. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked politely.  
The young man took off his helmet. "I'm afraid I'm lost, miss," he said, his tone lordly and his bearing noble. "Can you tell me where I might find Miss Emmalina Schmeadling?"  
Julietta looked up at the sign bearing the name "Schmeadling" in big red letters, then back at the young man. "She's right there," she said, pointing at her younger sister.  
Emelye frantically brushed dirt clods away from her apron. The young man raised an eyebrow. "Miss Emmalina Schmeadling?"  
"Emelye, if you please," she said.  
"You have...a little something on your skirt," the young man said.  
Sully snorted. Emelye gave him a kick as she pulled a dandelion out of her ear. "I know," she sighed. "What d'you have? Gremlins? Goblins?"  
"More than that, I'm afraid," he said. Then he did a double take. "You...are Emmalina Schmeadling?"  
"That I am," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "So, what d'you have?"  
Two more horsemen approached, these two considerably taller and more muscular than the first one. "Have you found her?" one of them called.  
Emelye's horseman pulled a face. "She is entirely unacceptable," he said. "She's so...dirty."  
"I'm not usually like this!" Emelye protested.  
The other horseman laughed. "Well, she is rather attractive for an old crone," he commented.  
"Old crone?"  
"That's precisely it," Emelye's horseman said. "She's not an old crone. She's hardly older than I am."  
"I'll be seventeen in two and a half weeks," Emelye volunteered.  
"And entirely too outspoken," he continued. "I've never had a mere peasant speak to me so rudely before."  
"Mere peasant?" she gasped, rolling up her sleeves. "All right, now you've gone too far." Sully bared his teeth. "See? You've even made my goat angry."  
The young man backed up. "Oh, please," he pleaded. "Call off your goat. I hate farmyard animals."  
Emelye grabbed Sully by his red leather collar. "I'll call him off if you explain why you're here and why you're insulting me," she said. "You have ten seconds."  
"My father has need of the services of Miss Emmalina Schmeadling," the young man said, edging away from the feisty girl and her deranged goat.  
  
"Well, who's your fa, then?" Emelye asked.  
"King Gaurav the Fourteenth," he answered.  
Emelye was so surprised she forgot and let go of Sully's collar. The goat, furious at the slight to his mistress, trampled the prince into the dirt. "Oh!" Emelye said. "I'm so sorry, your Highness." She yanked her wayward goat back and offered her dirty hand to help the prince up. "I truly am, Highness, I just didn't know it was you."  
The prince glowered and pushed himself up without taking her offe  
. His older brothers howled with laughter. "Most amusing, young miss," the oldest one finally had the breath to say. "I dare say I've never seen Leverett quite so humbled before."  
"Shut up, Keefer," Leverett scowled. The older prince started laughing again, but the other brother elbowed him in the side.  
"Prince Keefer, Prince Calix," Julietta smiled sweetly. She'd had the presence of mind to run upstairs and change into her best gown. "If you'd care to come inside, my sister Julietta and I might offered you some refreshments."  
"I thought you were Julietta," Emelye said.  
"I'm Jeanetta," the sister said. The two older princes dismounted and followed the pretty blonde eagerly.  
"I suppose you'll have to come inside too," Emelye said to Leverett. "If you'd care to come inside...well, whatever my sister said." The prince followed his brothers, muttering violently under his breath.  
"That wasn't very nice, Sully," Emelye rebuked as she let the goat into the yard.  
"He deserved it," Sully said, defensive. His mistress latched the gate and gave him a loving yank on the horns.  
Emelye used the back door to get into the little apartment above the store where she and her sisters lived. Her own room was in the loft above that, with a steeply sloped ceiling and two circular windows that she had never really gotten around to cleaning. Emelye poured some of the lukewarm water, heated from the sunlight streaming into the loft, into a bowl and splashed it on her dirty face. The mud oozed off of her skin, leaving behind her too-pale skin with its tiny scar beneath her right eye. Emelye pulled a face at her pallid and bookish mirror image. She grabbed a clean dress out of her little wardrobe and changed quickly. In the process, she hooked one of her shoes in the hem, tripped over herself, and smacked her chin on the floor.  
"Oops," she groaned. For the second time that day, she picked herself off the ground. Emelye made her way downstairs, tying her hair ribbons as she went, and slapped her head against the ceiling. That she was used to; she had done it every time she walked down that ladder since they had moved into the shop apartment.  
She skittered into the receiving parlor on the shop floor, rubbing her forehead. The three princes were sitting at the tea table with Jeanetta and Julietta. Keefer and Calix looked like giants at a child's tea party, with their massive legs stuffed under the table and their big hands cradling the delicate porcelain cups. Leverett, however, looked like a skinny bird compared to his brothers.  
Keefer looked up. "So this is what our fair giant-killer looks like," he said in approval.  
Leverett elbowed him hard. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that yet!" he hissed.  
"Oops," Keefer said, smiling sheepishly.  
"Giant-killer?" Emelye said, plunking into a seat and biting into a little teacake. "Doesn't sound too bad."  
The princes stared at her, open-mouthed. "You're not running away screaming?" Calix asked.  
"Or wetting yourself in fear?" Keefer asked.  
"She has the goat from hell; I doubt she'd be afraid of anything," Leverett grumbled.  
Emelye poked him in the arm with her teacake. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much," she said. Leverett sunk lower in his seat. "And, no, I'm not afraid. Why should I?"  
"These giants are people eaters," Leverett said. "They've been rampaging through some of the northern villages."  
"Hm," Emelye said thoughtfully. "I haven't heard of them. I'll have to go check my books."  
She got up to peruse her little library, but Jeanetta put a hand on her arm. "You don't need to look at your own books, Emmalina," she said. "The princes have said we're to go to with them to the palace. You can study there."  
"Wait, Jeanetta-" Emelye interrupted.  
"You can tell them apart?" Keefer said.  
"Only if they call me by name. Jeanetta calls me Emmalina, Julietta calls me Emelye," she explained. She turned to Jeanetta. "What is all this ballyhoo about going to the palace?"  
"'Ballyhoo'," Leverett snickered. "What a quaint turn of phrase."  
Emelye kicked his shin under the table.  
"'Our father, King Gaurav the Fourteenth, requires the magical workings of Emmalina Schmeadling, who doth offer her services in the western village of Ciderbarrel, so that she might destroy the race of flesh- devouring giants that doth plague the northernmost regions, and shalt offer unto this Emmalina Schmeadling the uses of his library, treasury, and armory, to thus rid us of this fearsome plague'," Calix recited. "It's all here in this messenger packet. I didn't feel like memorizing all of it."  
Emeleye snatched up the message and skimmed it quickly. "I don't want to go to the palace," she said, handing Calix the letter. "It's very nice of His Majesty to think of me, but I have no desire to go. Find someone else."  
"But Emelye," Julietta protested. "Whyever not?"  
"I don't want to live in the palace," Emelye said flatly. "Not in a thousand years."  
"You won't be there for long," Leverett said, tipping back in his chair and staring at the wood grain in the ceiling. "It's only for you to gather research, armies, things like that. Honestly, you peasants-"  
He didn't get to finish because Emelye planted her hand on his knee and brought his chair down to the ground with a firm thwack. "Oh, and that's so royal of you," she said. "Tipping back in your chair. I'm sure that your royal family members all tip back in their thrones."  
"She touched me!" Leverett wailed. "She touched me! The peasant touched me!"  
"Emmalina, you really should apologize to His Highness," Jeanetta said, but Emelye had already stomped outside.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sully asked around a mouthful of grass.  
Emelye thunked to the ground beside him and flopped her arm around his neck. "The king wants me to destroy a swarm of man-eating giants," she said.  
"That's good news," Sully said. "Well, not about the man-eating part, but the king would most likely pay you very well."  
"But I would have to go the palace for a while," Emelye said. "I don't want to. All those snobs. Like that prince."  
"Well, the likelihood of an entire royal family being snobbish is about twenty to one," Sully offered.  
"Is that supposed to be comforting?"  
"It can be."  
"You're dumber than Oxnard the blacksmith."  
"You're uglier than Wisnawa the innkeeper."  
"You're fatter than Begabry the baker."  
"Are you talking to your goat?"  
Emelye jumped to her feet in surprise. Prince Leverett gave her a funny look. "I like my goat," she said.  
"I'm sure," Leverett said. "I came to apologize. It was not very princely of me to insult you so rapaciously. After all, you are only a peasant, and I suppose I should learn to level with your kind, so to speak, since after all I am going to rule over you-" He broke off. "Your goat is snarling at me."  
"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Emelye said, clenching her fists. "That's your idea of an apology?"  
Leverett blinked. "Yes," he said. "I believe I apologized to you quite admirably, in fact."  
Emelye snorted. "An admirable apology! Points on alliteration, highness, but you fail in social skills." She spun on her heel and started towards the house. The prince made no attempt to follow her. Author's Note: Yay! My first original fic posted on the site. Well, not quite original. The basis comes from an old Irish fairy tale called "Molly Whuppie." Maybe I should have kept the name, ne? By the way, the girl's name is pronounced Emily Shmeed-ling. Just spelled funny. This story is dedicated to my three bestest editors in the whole big wide world- Jessica Reaguer, Jennie Calhoun, and April Price (especially April, who is figuring out as we speak about the reason Leverett hates goats...). Oh, and dedicated to Amanda Loomis too, as soon as she, erm, reads the story... I love fairy tales, and this one is very close to my heart. I write at least three pages a day on this one, so it should be updated regularly. Lots of love and huggles from Keitorin Asthore!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

She hid in her room for the rest of the day, researching giants. There weren't too many entries on them. Apparently they hid in their mountains halls, coming out only rarely to pillage and plunder. Emelye turned the pages rapidly, scribbling notes.  
"Emelye?" a voice piped up. Two blonde heads poked over the railing. "Are you all right, dear?" Julietta asked.  
"Fine, fine, just reading," Emelye said, skimming a page.  
"It's too dark to read without a light, Emmalina," Jeanetta warned, setting a lamp on the washstand.  
Emelye glanced up. "Shouldn't you be entertaining your princes?" she asked.  
"They're not our princes, and they're spending the night at the village inn," Julietta said.  
"They're waiting for your answer," Jeanetta said.  
Emelye turned another page. "The answer is no. I don't want to live in the palace," she said.  
"It wouldn't be for long," Julietta said. "Just for a little bit." She stroked her sister's flyaway hair.  
"Just think of what we could do with the money the king would give us," Jeanetta added. Her twin elbowed her. "What? It's true."  
"It's up to you, Emelye," Julietta said. She kissed the top of her head. "We're going to bed. If you're hungry, there's some dinner for you. Good night, dear." The twins retreated back downstairs.  
Emelye sighed, set down her book, and went in search of the food they'd mentioned. As she reheated some of the mutton stew over the kitchen fire, she thought about her sisters' words. "We don't need the money," she muttered. As she spoke, a chunk of plaster plunked from the ceiling into the stewpot. "All right, maybe we do." She ate her stew, carefully fishing out the spots of plaster. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad at the palace.  
It was still dark the next morning when she got up. "Morning, Sully," she said, hanging the lantern on the wall.  
The chubby goat blinked and bleated. "It's the middle of the night, Emelye," he yawned. "Leave me alone. I don't want to go to the yard."  
"I need you to deliver a message," she said. She tucked a roll of paper into his collar. "Take this down to the inn. I'm sure they're all up by now. They can give my letter to the princes."  
"Refusal or acceptance?" Sully asked, squirming as the parchment tickled his neck.  
"Acceptance," Emelye sighed. She swatted him. "Go on, then, Sully. I have to pack."  
The goat trotted obediently down the path towards the inn. Emelye rubbed her nose and went back inside. There wasn't much for her to pack- just a few dresses and her books. And the one necessary thing- her special pack for her extermination escapades.  
Julietta poked her head up the stairwell. "You're up early," she commented.  
"Of course," Emelye said. "It's a long trip to the capital. Have you seen my gaiters?"  
"They're somewhere in the cellar- the capital!" Julietta repeated. "Are you sure, Emelye?"  
"Sure as I'll ever be," she shrugged. "Where in the cellar?"  
"Somewhere around the apple-watermelon preserves. Is this really what you want?"  
"We need the money, they need the giants killed. Does anyone in this household really eat apple-watermelon preserves?"  
"They were here when we moved in. So you're definite about going?"  
"Yes, sure, definite. Shouldn't we dispose of them? They're probably toxic."  
"You're probably right," Julietta said as Emelye made her way down the cellar steps. "They're most likely ancient."  
Emelye frowned. "Here's the label for the apple-watermelon preserves, but the shelf's empty," she called.  
"That's strange," Julietta commented.  
"What's strange?" Jeanetta asked.  
"Emelye left her gaiters next to the apple-watermelon preserves, but they're not there now," Julietta explained.  
"That's because I gave them to the princes as a gift," Jeanetta said. "Your gaiters are in your room, Emmalina."  
"Which prince did you give them to?" Emelye asked, devilish thoughts dancing in her head.  
"The youngest one," she said. "Why?"  
"Oh, nothing," Emelye said, grinning wickedly. "Well, I suppose I'd better go fetch my gaiters, shouldn't I?" She made her way up to her room, waiting until she was safely inside to burst out laughing. It would serve that snobby little prince right if he ate those nasty preserves and ended up throwing up his guts. He wouldn't be so high and mighty then, would he?  
She was sorely tempted an hour or so later to forgo the eating and just smash the jam in his face. "I knew you would acquiesce," Leverett smirked.  
"Excuse me?" she repeated.  
"Acquiesce. Agree, in your vernacular," he explained smugly. "It was the money, wasn't it? You peasants are such mercenaries."  
"It wasn't just money," Emelye said. "I know people up in the north. And those giants eat people, correct?"  
Jeanetta's head snapped up. She dashed over to her younger sister and dragged her away. "Do you really want them knowing about them?" she hissed. "Remember the spell!"  
Emelye gave her a little push. "I remember. But right now I'll say just about anything to get that prince away!" she grunted, her sister's arm around her middle the only thing preventing her from ripping his spiky black head off his shoulders. "Let me at him!"  
"Now, Emmalina, be a lady," Jeanetta said through her smile. "Be polite."  
"Oh, I'll be polite," Emelye muttered. "I'll be so polite it'll kill him." She flashed Leverett a smile so tight it looked more like a grimace.  
"Will it kill you to smile like a normal person?" he asked.  
"It might," she said. "Now, how do you expect my sisters and I to travel to the palace?"  
Leverett waved his arm. "We bought some extra horses," he said. "And a coach is also provided."  
"And where does Sully ride?" Emelye asked.  
"Oh, no. That goat is not coming," Leverett said. "If you do feel the need to speak to barnyard animals, you can visit the stable yards, wherever they are. That filthy beast is not accompanying us!"  
"This 'filthy beast' happens to be a key player in my expeditions," Emelye said, jamming her hands on her hips and bringing her eyebrows down in a practiced glower. "The goat comes, or I stay. Take your pick."  
Leverett rolled his eyes and blew a piece of hair upward out of his eyes. "Well, if it was my decision, you would both stay in this little hovel of a town," he said.  
No one would ever know if he intended to say anything else, because Emelye slapped him across the face, sending him reeling in the dirt.  
"You- you- you!" he sputtered, hocking a glob of mud out of the side of his mouth.  
"Oh, do forgive me, highness. Did you muss your cape?" Emelye mocked, standing over him with her arms crossed. "I simply must do something about all this dirt."  
"Now, now, children," Keefer said, striding over and plucking his younger brother up by the back of his tunic. "Leverett, you ought to be nicer to her. After all, Father does need her help."  
"Why are you taking her side?" the prince whined.  
"Because she's going to do something useful. You...well, you just sit around and take up space," Calix shrugged, mounting his horse. "And now, we must be off." He smiled gallantly to the blonde twin girls. "All set, ladies?"  
Jeanetta and Julietta looked perfectly dainty and ladylike sitting sidesaddle on their horses. "Yes, highness," Julietta said, demure.  
Emelye clambered into the carriage, her pack in hand. "Up, Sully," she said. The goat didn't need a second invitation. He leapt into the coach and sat beside her on the seat.  
"Don't let him sit there! That's hand-tanned sheepskin!" Leverett said.  
Emelye stuck her nose in the air and petted Sully, purposefully imitating the haughty poses of ladies of leisure. "Well, Sully deserves to sit on hand-tanned sheepskin. He does more than just sit around and take up space," she said. Leverett's reply was lost in the clatter of wheels and hooves.  
"Well, that could have gone better," Sully said.  
"Oh, come on, Sully," Emelye said. "You have to admit he deserves it."  
"True," Sully said. "But- no, he really did deserve it. In that case, carry on."  
It was a long ride to the capital- nearly three days' journey from Ciderbarrel. Emelye prepared herself for the journey by stretching out on the seat to sleep.  
She didn't awaken until noon. "Hey. Hey. Hey!"  
She sat up, rubbing her nose. "Hay's for horses," she mumbled. "Whaddaya want?"  
"We've stopped to eat," Leverett said. "And I must say your hair looks divine."  
Frowning, Emelye reached up to pat her hair. One tawny pigtail was nearly two inches lower than the other one, and she could feel silky strands sticking out in all directions. "Thank you," she said, yawning. She climbed out of the carriage, leaving Sully to snooze in his own square of sunlight.  
"Emmalina," Jeanetta said. "Go clean yourself up right now. You're a mess!"  
"I've been sleeping in a bumpy carriage for the past three hours," she yawned. "Leave me be. I'll take care of my hair in a minute."  
"I'm afraid the provisions aren't much," Calix apologized. "I'm sure there'll be better food at the palace."  
"It's all right, highness," Julietta said, shyly avoiding eye contact. "This is fine."  
"Please don't be so shy. I promise I don't bite," Calix smiled.  
"Oh, please," Leverett mumbled. "Next thing you know, he'll be asking her to call him 'Calix' instead of 'highness'."  
"And what's wrong with that?" Emelye asked, grabbing a cold pheasant wing out from under Leverett's nose.  
"It sets a terrible precedent," he said, scowling at the loss of his pheasant wing. "No one in our entire family has asked a mere peasant to call them by their real name. It's always 'highness' or 'majesty' or 'milord' or 'milady'."  
"I ask again, what's wrong with that?" Emelye said. "Don't you get tired of being called fancy titles? Or even by your full name? Don't you have a nickname?"  
"I don't enjoy such frivolous things like pet names," Leverett said. "And what of you?"  
"Do you think I like to be called Emmalina?" she asked, munching contentedly. "I've been called Emelye since the day I was born. And my sisters- they don't mind being called Jeanie and Julie."  
"Well, I don't wish to be called 'Levy'," Leverett scowled. "And if you'll excuse me, Emmalina, I would like to complete my repast in peace. Which means I'd like to eat without you jabbering in my ear. And you spit, too."  
Emelye stuck out her tongue. "Stiff-shirt," she hollered as he got up to eat under the shade of an old oak tree. Leverett placidly ignored her.  
A sharp nudge startled her. "Save me anything?" Sully asked eagerly.  
She nodded and fed him bits of her pheasant wing. "I can't stand that boy," she growled.  
"Now, Emelye, his father is our meal ticket. Be polite," Sully said. "Hm, they used rosemary on this pheasant...quite pleasing."  
"Pay attention, you stupid goat. I'm trying to talk to you seriously," she groused.  
"I am listening," Sully protested. "Be nicer."  
Emelye plugged her fingers in her ears. "This is as nice as I'm going to get," she said firmly. "Come, Sully. We're returning to the coach."  
"You're so immature," the goat mumbled, following her.  
The rest of the day's journey was as uneventful as the beginning. But when they stopped for the night, they stopped at an inn in the village of Willowbranch.  
  
Author's Note: Yippee skippee, more Half Pint goodness!!!! I hope this is making sense...this is my personal favorite out of all my stories that I've ever written...anyways...Shout outs!!  
  
Princess Amoreth- Thanks for the compliment on my writing style! Like your name, by the way. Elemental Girl- Thanks for putting me on your favs list!! Well...there's the shoutouts. Just two. But hey, better two than none at all, ne?  
  
Emelye, Leverett, Julietta, Jeanetta, Keefer, Calix, and Sully the talking goat all belong to moi, and Sully will knock you over if you copy. Sully: knock 


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one inn in Willowbranch, a slightly dubious establishment called the Singing Fiddle. At the moment, Emelye didn't care how odd it was; she just wanted to sleep. Sully was fast asleep already, his fuzzy white head resting on her lap.  
Emelye poked her head out of the window as the carriage stopped. "Are we staying here?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Jeanetta said. "The inn looks crowded."  
"Don't worry, my dear," Keefer reassured her. "I'll be sure to find a room for you and your sisters." He dismounted his horse. "Come on, Calix. We must make certain that the two young ladies are taken care of."  
"Three," Emelye reminded them, waving.  
Keefer blinked. "Oh, yes," he said. "Three young ladies."  
"Actually, two young ladies and a half-pint," Leverett yawned. A shoe flew out of the carriage window and hit him neatly on the back of the head. "Ow!" He glared in Emelye's general direction, but she had retreated into the shadows.  
Julietta patted her tired horse's neck. "I do hope the princes have been able to find a room for us," she sighed. "I'm so tired."  
Just then a couple with several whining children trooped out of the inn. "I wish they had more rooms here," the wife said. "No, Billy! Don't pull your sister's hair!" They shepherded their wailing herd across the courtyard to the gate.  
"Oh, dear," Jeanetta said.  
"What luck!" Keefer called. "There are two rooms available."  
"But what about those people?" Julietta asked.  
"What people?" Calix asked. "When we gave the innkeeper our names, they fell over backwards in their desire to give us the keys."  
Emelye rolled her eyes. "I told you they were snobs, Sully," she whispered.  
"Talking to your goat again?" Leverett asked dryly.  
"Perhaps," she countered. "What are you here for?"  
"Returning a shoe," he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Thank you," Emelye said, sliding the old boot on her foot. She scooped up her dozing goat. "Now if you'll care to move. I have to get out."  
"Well, you may not have any manners, but I have been well trained," Leverett said, slightly annoyed. He opened the door and held out his hand. Emelye placed her hand on top of his. His hands were thin, with slight calluses on the palm from holding a sword hilt. "Are you going to let go?" he griped.  
Emelye jerked her hand away. "You wouldn't let go of me!" she argued. She shifted Sully, swept pass Leverett, and stalked into the inn.  
"Oh, no," he said. "I could distinctly tell that it was your fingers that wouldn't let go."  
"Only in your dreams, highness," Emelye said.  
"My dreams? I'll have you know that I am eligible to wed nearly any girl in this kingdom!" Leverett said.  
"Nearly?" Emelye repeated, snorting.  
"You-"  
Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. "There's payin' customers asleep, I'll have you know," the innkeeper rumbled.  
Emelye hugged Sully tightly and nodded, wide-eyed. "Yessir," she said meekly. Leverett opened his mouth to argue, but she elbowed him hard in the ribs and curtsied meekly to the innkeeper.  
"You expect me to kowtow the patron of a measly inn like this?" Leverett hissed. Emelye rolled her eyes, walked purposefully over his foot, and followed her sisters to their room.  
It was a fairly nice room, average sized, with two beds and a wardrobe. "Who's sharing the beds?" Julietta asked.  
"I am not sharing with Emmalina," Jeanetta said immediately. "She kicks."  
"Well, you talk in your sleep," Emelye retorted.  
"Now, girls," Julietta started to say.  
"And you snore!" her sisters said.  
Julietta took a step back. "Well!" she said. "We'll have to put up with each other anyway. I'll share with Jeanetta."  
"And Emelye gets a bed to herself?" Jeanetta pouted.  
"Of course not!" Emelye said. "I'm sharing with Sully." She held the sleeping, drooling goat's face close to her sister's. "Don't you want to share a bed with Sully?"  
Jeanetta drew back, making a face. "Don't be so repulsive, Emmalina!" she squealed. "You can share with him!"  
Satisfied, Emelye set Sully on the bed. As she straightened up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She scowled and yanked the dark ribbons out of her hair, letting her pigtails fall down her back. Emelye changed into a sleeveless nightdress, scooted Sully over, and climbed into bed.  
"Oh, Emelye!" Julietta scolded gently. She picked up Emelye's patched skirt and faded blouse and folded them neatly. "Can't you clean your things up neatly?"  
Emelye yawned and pretended to be asleep. Julietta laughed. "Good night, Emelye," she said. But by then she really was asleep.  
Emelye's dreams were full of confusing fantasies. She kept dreaming that she was walking through a castle, walking up and down stairs and through hallways and around balconies until her feet ached.  
"Miss Schmeadling?"  
The castle never seemed to end. It was cold, too- the stone floors froze her feet and slowed her down even more.  
"Miss Schmeadling."  
She was so tired, tired of walking, tired of being cold, just plain tired. But somehow she didn't know how to stop.  
"Emelye, wake up!"  
Emelye blinked rapidly. A pair of dark green eyes were glowing in the dark, studying her carefully. "Are you kidnapping me?" she squeaked.  
"Oh, you stupid peasant girl," Leverett griped. "You were sleepwalking."  
"Sleepwalking?" she repeated, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Where am I?"  
"The middle of the courtyard," Leverett reported. "I came down to get a drink- the servants are all sleeping, lazy creatures- and there you were, meandering aimlessly. Playing Ophelia, are we?"  
"Do I know her?" Emelye asked hazily.  
Leverett rolled his eyes. "Ophelia is- never mind," he said. He glanced at her. "Do you have...anything to...well, cover yourself up with?"  
Emelye frowned, until a night breeze kicked up and she realized she was wandering around in her shift. "Oh!" she blushed.  
Leverett took off his cape and handed it to her. "Put it on," he said. "Now go up to your room before you die of pneumonia." Emelye nodded, almost smiling. She was at the door when she heard him finish what he was saying. "Of course, I'll probably have to burn that cloak later..."  
Emelye picked up a rock to toss at his head, but instead she smiled and dropped it back on the path. She retreated to her room and crawled under the blankets of her bed.  
She awoke the next morning to see her sisters standing over her, smiling fiendishly. "May I help you?" Emelye asked sleepily.  
"We were only wondering where you got that cape," Jeanetta said. "A gift from a certain young prince?"  
"Of course not!" Emelye said, horrified. "He only let me borrow it because I was cold. It has no sentimental value whatsoever. It was a common courtesy."  
"Common courtesy doesn't mean you have to sleep with it in your hand," Julietta pointed out. Emelye blushed and let go.  
"It was all Sully's fault," she said. "He took all the blankets, so I had to use the cape."  
"Oh, certainly," Jeanetta said. "Blame the goat."  
Emelye ignored her giggling sisters and got dressed, hoping they would tire of their game and leave her alone. No such luck. They were still harping over it as they prepared to leave and ride out for the day.  
Jeanetta elbowed Emelye playfully. "Look, Emelye, it's your prince," she said. "Are you going to tell him what you did with his cape last night?"  
"It was the goat," Emelye muttered.  
"What did she do?" Leverett asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing-"  
"She slept with it around her," Julietta smiled. "It was so sweet, highness."  
"It was cold. Sully took all the blankets. I had no other choice!" Emelye insisted. She thrust the folded cape in Leverett's hand. "Just take it."  
"Like I said, I'll have to burn this later," he said. "Oh, well." Scowling, Emelye climbed into the carriage, dragging Sully behind her.  
"Did I miss something?" he yawned.  
"Yes," Emelye said, her arms crossed over her chest. "I blame you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything!" she said. "Leave me alone." Sully, still bemused, went back to sleep. Emelye pulled her notes on giants to study them.  
She'd never dealt with giants before. Brownies a plenty, and even a p'shog or two, but she'd never had to fight anything bigger than five feet tall. Emelye rubbed her nose and sighed. It was going to be difficult to fight a giant. She was barely five feet tall herself.  
"Are you conscious in there? I'm talking to you! Listen when I'm speaking?"  
"Huh?" Emelye mumbled.  
Leverett glanced down through the window. "Why don't you ride one of the horses?" he asked. "We only got the coach to hold luggage. And instead you're holed up inside."  
"I hate horses," Emelye said.  
"But they're nicer than that rattletrap of a carriage," Leverett said. "You're most likely riding just to be obstinate."  
Emelye dug her bitten-off fingernails on the window ledge. "My mother was killed by a horse," she said, her voice quiet and fierce. Before Leverett could say anything else she closed the shutter on his face.  
She was glad Sully was still sleeping. She didn't want him to bring up the topic as well. Emelye stared at the floor for a while, her arms folded across her stomach. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew the sky was streaked with pink and orange as the sun set. She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked Sully.  
"About a day's ride from the capitol, I'd say," the goat surmised. "We should be arriving at the castle tomorrow."  
"Are we stopping here?" Emelye asked.  
"I would think so, as the carriage has come to a total and complete stop," Sully said dryly.  
"No need to be snippy, Sully," she said. The goat snorted as Emelye opened the door and hopped to the ground.  
"I cannot believe that we have to spend the night here," Leverett was complaining. "Sleeping out of doors? The concept is simply unbearable."  
Keefer shrugged. "It's not that bad," he told his little brother.  
"Not that bad? Not that bad?" Leverett repeated, trailing behind his brothers as they prepared a tent. "This is very bad! I mean, after all, think of the three ladies."  
"I thought it was two ladies and a half pint," Emelye mused. "I've moved up in the food chain."  
"And we're quite used to the outdoors, highness," Julietta said. "It will be no hardship for us."  
"See, Leverett?" Calix said. "If the girls can do it, you can do it."  
"But they're peasants! Of course they can do it!" Leverett moaned.  
"You're very annoying when you whine," Emelye commented.  
"He is at that, isn't he, miss?" Calix grinned. "And to think we've put up with it all these years."  
"I pity you, highness," Emelye bantered. Leverett opened and closed his mouth several times in protest, but finally gave up to stalk into the woods.  
"I'm getting firewood," he mumbled.  
It was nearly an hour later before anyone remembered him. "Didn't the prince go somewhere?" Jeanetta remembered.  
"He'll be all right," Keefer said with a wave of his hand. "Here, Miss Jeanetta, there's plenty of food."  
Emelye stretched her legs towards the crackling fire. "You know, there have been reports of sprites in this area," she reminded the older princes.  
"Maybe one of us should look for him," Calix said guiltily.  
Emelye stood up. "I'll go," she said. "Sully needs a walk. He's getting fat and lazy."  
Sully waited until they were out of earshot. "Fat and lazy?" he repeated.  
"You are on the bit pudgy side," Emelye pointed out. This sent the goat into a sulk, and Emelye knew from experience that a sulky goat was not a fun companion.  
A tree rustled. "Sully, do you hear that?" she said.  
"Hear what?" he asked. "I'm so pudgy it's affected my hearing."  
Emelye kicked him playfully. "No," she said. "Don't you hear that? Sounds like a sprite."  
"It might be," Sully said.  
There was a sharp crackle of underbrush. Emelye drew back slightly. "Oberon's breath, I forgot my dagger," she mumbled.  
The intruder broke through the thicket. "I have the wood," Leverett huffed.  
"Where'd you get it?"Emelye asked, grabbing one of his sticks and examining it.  
"I searched everywhere,"Leverett said. A lock of dark hair fell over one eye and there was a scratch on his cheek. He was obviously pleased with his toil.  
"Maybe you should search a little bit more,"Emelye said, holding up the stick and examining it in the moonlight.  
"Isn't it good enough for you?"the prince snapped.  
"No,"she said. "It's as wet as a sea dragon's underbelly." She waved the twig in Leverett's face. "Don't you know anything?"  
"It'll be fine," he groused.  
"No, it won't," Emelye said. "By Oberon, you are just too stupid sometimes." She hooked her fingers in Sully's collar and started back.  
"Now, you listen!" Leverett exclaimed, chasing after her. "I have been-"  
"What? Been what?" Emelye asked.  
He grabbed her arm. "What was that?" he hissed.  
"I didn't hear anything," she said, shaking his arm off. "You have too vibrant an imagination, highness."  
But she couldn't help but shiver when she heard the noise too. "Let me borrow your sword," Emelye whispered.  
"You can't be serious," Leverett said. "You'll just drop it. Unless you plan to kill the intruder by dropping an anvil on his foot."  
"Just give it to me!" she insisted. Emelye yanked the sword of the sheath on Leverett's belt and nearly fell over with the weight.  
"I told you so," he sniffed.  
She ignored him. "Sully, the sound is coming from that direction," she said. The goat trotted off. Emelye grasped the sword hilt with both hands and strained to lift it. "Oh, and highness...you might want to stand back."  
Leverett opened his mouth to spout off some snide comment, but he quickly shut up as Sully reappeared. In his mouth he held a green, scaly, snarling creature about seven inches high that faintly resembled a human. Only faintly.  
Emelye held the sword out in front of her, her arms shaking with the weight. "You are of the sprite-folk," she said clearly. "Do you repent?"  
The scaly insect-person answered by spitting violently at her. "So you have chosen for yourself," Emelye said. A ray of bright white light shot from the blade and hit the sprite, shattering it into a thousand pieces.  
Emelye handed the sword back to Leverett. "My thanks," she said. She patted Sully on the head and started back towards the campfire.  
Behind her Leverett stood stock-still for a moment, and then ran after her. "Wait a minute!" he shouted. "Where did that- how did you- it's never-" They broke through the fringe of woods to the clearing.  
"What was that flash of light?" Keefer asked, looking up from poking the embers of the campfire with a long stick. "We could see it a mile away."  
"Just a sprite," Emelye shrugged.  
"Ooh, did this one bite?" Jeanetta asked.  
"Thankfully, no," Emelye said. "I think it was just looking for the local deer population to feed on."  
"Was it very strong?" Julietta asked.  
"No," she answered. "It didn't take much to exterminate." Emelye yawned. "Sully and I are a little tired, though. I think we'll go to bed."  
"Good night, then, Miss Emelye," Calix said.  
"G'night, everyone," Emelye said, yawning again. She climbed into the carriage, Sully at her heels, and curled up on the cushioned bench to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, she could hear the others still talking.  
"So, Leverett. Where's the wood?"  
Emelye snickered and pulled her blanket over her head.

Author's Notes: Aw...ishn't dat sho shweet?! I love Leverett...and Rei Kashino!! I am so in love with Rei Kashino I could diiiieee...anyways...shoutouts!

BlackRoseGirl: Yippee! Glad you like Sully! Here's a new chapter for you!!

Raspberry Girl: Yup, Sully eats everything. And Scully? That would be interesting. The Half Pint X-Files!!! yeah!!!

bOw-doWn-tO-keiKO: Wahoo!! The first of my animeff-reading-pals to review Half Pint!! Yay!!! I loves you!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to find the carriage moving- moving rapidly, in fact. Emelye sat up and opened the window. "Julie?" she yawned. "What's going on?"  
Her sister was on horseback, looking a bit sleepy herself. "We've been riding for an hour already," Julietta said. "I told the princes that the extermination and mind-mending processes are hard on you, so we let you sleep. We're only an hour or so away from the capitol."  
"Good," Emelye said, stretching her short legs from one side of the carriage to the other. "I'd like to sleep in a real bed for once."  
"Don't we all," Julietta sighed. "You might want to change your clothes. We won't have much time to prepare when we reach the city."  
"All right," the younger sister agreed. Emelye closed the window shade and nudged Sully off the bench. He awoke with an irritated snort. "You have done nothing but sleep this whole trip," she fumed.  
"And you've done nothing but spar with the prince," Sully said, arching his back to stretch.  
"Well, I have to change, and I don't want your beady little goat eyes open," Emelye said. "So? Turn around."  
"You're not very mature, are you?" Sully asked.  
"I'm modest," she defended. "I don't want my goat watching me while I change." Muttering under his breath, Sully turned his back to Emelye.  
Emelye fished in her satchel for her good dress. It was wrinkled from being in her pack for so long, but it hadn't been in very good condition in the first place. It was a hand-me-down from the twins. The outfit was very simple, just a dark blue dress with a wide neck, minute puffed sleeves, and a gathered skirt. It had been let out and hemmed countless times to fit the three girls that wore the dress, so there was a whole pattern of holes and creases at the bottom. Emelye took off her skirt and blouse and wriggled into the dress.  
"All right, Sully," she said. "I'm done."  
He turned around. "I'm simply adoring your footwear, Emmalina," Sully said.  
Emelye stuck one small foot out. Her boots were quite old, quite patched, and quite ugly. "Aren't they the best?" she said. "They were a trade from little Peter Furmer from down the road, when I got rid of the brownie living in his family's chimney."  
"Oh, so they're boys' boots," Sully said. "That makes everything better."  
The coach started to slow down. Someone rapped on the door. Emelye lifted the shade and looked out.  
"We're going to ride through the capitol," Jeanetta said. "Leave the shades up, and for Mab's sake, Emmalina, do something with your hair."  
Emelye rolled her eyes, undid her loose pigtails, and wove her hair into two braids so tight that her face felt stretched. The pain as she jerked her hair into shape help assuage the waves of anxiety that had started to wash over her. The gleaming white walls of the city rose up before them, the gates wide and welcoming. People lined the roads to wave at them. Emelye leaned as far out the window as she could possibly go and waved back.  
"Moderation, Miss Schmeadling," Leverett said. "They're just peasants."  
"Don't forget, I'm a peasant too," she pointed out, still waving heartily.  
The streets of the city were clean and paved with perfection, each cobblestone in place. She'd heard of street sweepers, but perhaps they had an entire staff just for keeping the palace stones in line. Emelye giggled with the sudden mental image of Leverett in a grubby uniform, rearranging every stone so that it was just so.  
Her good mood started to dissipate as they approached the palace. Standing on the steps were several figures, and she could tell already that some of them weren't too pleased. Emelye gulped.  
The carriage, flanked by the horses with Leverett bringing up the rear, stopped at the edge of the staircase. Emelye started to open the door herself, but a footman beat her to it. He held out his hand to her to help her down. Emelye exited the rattley coach, her heart pounding as she stared up at the royal family.  
She recognized King Gaurav immediately; she'd seen his face on every coin in the country. He was kind and rather fatherly looking, but a little absentminded at the same time. The queen, Queen Malicent, also had a parental look about her, but instead of looking absentminded, she looked just plain out of it, as if she was thinking so hard over other things that the topic at hand was completely forgotten.  
At the king's right was an old woman and at the queen's left was a young girl; yet they looked a great deal alike. Emelye surmised that they were Dowager Queen Sibyl, Gaurav's mother, and the Crown Princess Ramona. The princess was devastatingly beautiful, with jet black hair like Leverett's that was neither spiky nor rebellious, but was piled on her head in graceful, silky waves. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown like Keefer's and Calix's, and would have been much prettier if Ramona's eyebrow wasn't so heavy. It looked like a bush was growing out of her forehead.  
"Honored family, I bring you the Misses Jeanetta and Julietta Schmeadling of the village of Ciderbarrel," Keefer announced. He and Calix brought the older girls before their family and the identical blonde twins swept charming identical curtsies.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dears," King Gaurav said. "And you are the two warrior maidens who will save our kingdom?"  
"No, your Majesty," Jeanetta said. "Our sister Emmalina is the...warrior maiden."  
"Where is she?" Queen Malicent asked.  
"Honored family, this is Miss Emmalina Schmeadling, also of the village of Ciderbarrel," Calix introduced. He opened the carriage door, but the first person to leap out was Sully.  
"A goat?" Princess Ramona said, raising her dramatic eyebrow. "Your sister is a goat?"  
"Oh, no, your highness," Julietta said hastily. "That's my sister."  
Emelye struggled out of the coach, her cheeks red. "I'm sorry. My boot caught on my hem," she apologized.  
Lady Sibyl sniffed. "No wonder. Those boots are simply horrendous," she said.  
Her ears by now the color of an overripe tomato, Emelye curtsied a bit clumsily, her dress trailing after her. "It pleases me to meet you, your Majesties," she murmured.  
"You are Emmalina Schmeadling?" Queen Malicent gasped. "You're only a child!"  
"She is quite talented, Mother," Calix said. "I'm sure that this giant problem will be small potatoes to her."  
The king didn't look entirely convinced. "No matter," he said. "Welcome to the capitol, my dears."  
The trumpets blared as the girls curtsied again. But Emelye didn't realize that Sully was standing behind her. Her right leg slid behind her left as she curtsied deeply, and rammed into Sully, knocking his legs straight from under him. He collapsed promptly on her heel, pinning her right foot to the ground.  
"Oberon's great wings, you're an idiot, Sully!" Emelye exclaimed. She clapped a hand over her mouth. That was not a phrase to say in royal company. Among goats, yes, but kings and queens, no. Jeanetta looked a bit pale.  
"Heavens!" Lady Sibyl gasped. "The child is a perfect oaf!" Princess Ramona tittered.  
The royal family entered the palace and Emelye trailed behind them, limping slightly. Julietta patted her arm.  
"That could have gone worse," she whispered.  
"Not by much," Emelye whispered back. "I'm dreading what Leverett's going to say." To her surprise, Leverett said nothing. In fact, Leverett split up from the rest of the entourage, turned right into a wide hallway, and vanished. Emelye was about to follow him when the king stopped in front of a large door.  
"The palace servants will attend to you," King Gaurav said. "I am sure you are exhausted after your long journey. Do not hesitate to request anything you need."  
"Thank you, your majesty," Jeanetta and Julietta curtsied. Jeanetta elbowed Emelye sharply.  
"Oh!" she said. "Yes, thank you." The king nodded amiably, and he and his family retreated down the hallway.  
"I suppose we should go in," Jeanetta said, opening the door.  
Inside was a large sitting room. The wall facing them was almost completely made up of windows, and there were two doors each on the right and left sides of the room. Three maids in neat navy uniforms stood in the room.  
"Welcome to the palace," the tallest one said, smiling. "I am Giolla, and this is Rivka and Tambrial. We will be serving you during your time here."  
"Thank you," Julietta said.  
The youngest maid stepped up to Emelye. "Good afternoon, my lady," she said. "I am Tambrial."  
"I'm Emelye. It's nice to meet you," Emelye said, holding out her hand.  
Tambrial didn't know what to do. "It is...a...pleasure to meet you as well," she said, squeezing Emelye's offe a little warily. "Please, let me show you your room." She led her to the room on the right.  
"Well," Emelye gulped. "It's bigger than my room back home." She turned around slowly, drinking in every detail of the lavish bedroom. Sully nudged against her knee. "Where will Sully sleep?"  
"Sully?" Tambrial blinked.  
"Yes, Sully. My goat," Emelye said.  
"I suppose he'll be taken down to the royal barnyard," Tambrial shrugged. She lifted Emelye's battered satchel onto a low table and began unpacking.  
"Oh, Sully can't sleep in a barnyard with other animals. He's more of a...a people goat," Emelye said.  
"As you wish, my lady," Tambrial said. "I'll have one of the stable boys prepare a bed for him to sleep here."  
"Thank you," Emelye said, flopping onto the soft bed. "Oh, bed. How I have missed you." She hugged a pillow enthusiastically. "Tambrial, do you think I could sleep for a while?"  
"Of course, my lady," Tambrial said, instantly laying down the patched skirt she was folding. "Please don't hesitate to call me if you need something."  
"All right. Thank you, Tambrial," Emelye yawned. Without bothering to pull off her dark blue dress, she crawled under the silky sheets and fell promptly asleep.  
She slept for several hours, letting her travel-worn body relax for the first time in three days. When she awoke, the sun had set behind the hills, turning the interior of the white and gold room pink. Emelye sat up and rubbed her nose, yawning. "Sully?" she said.  
"And you said I sleep too much," he groused.  
"Sorry," she said, yawning again. "What have you been doing?"  
"I found the kitchen," the goat said. "Quite large. Very nice."  
"You glutton," Emelye teased, swinging her legs over the side of the high bed. "Have you found anything else?"  
"There's a library right down the hall," Sully offered.  
"Good. I need to do some research," Emelye said, slipping her bare feet into her too-large boots.  
"Oh, perfect light reading before bed. Seventy good ways to kill a giant," she heard Sully say as she crept out of the apartment.  
It wasn't hard to find the library. She could see the massive bookshelves beckoning through the glass doors. Emelye tapped them open and slipped inside.  
For a while she only meandered through the aisles of shelves, marveling at the sheer quantity. "There's more books in this room than there are in all of Ciderbarrel," Emelye said. Her soft words echoed through the room.  
Her voice wasn't the only one in the room. She heard voices coming from deeper in the library. Emelye ducked behind a shelf to listen.  
"Gaurav, I am not impressed," the queen was saying. "She's only a child."  
"And a stupid one at that," Lady Sibyl added.  
"She is highly honored in her own region for her skills," Gaurav said.  
"That's just it. In her own region," Malicent said. "What's excellent in a peasant village is simply mediocre for the kingdom."  
"Besides, Father, the girl can't even walk straight," Ramona said. "She dresses worse than one of our servants, she speaks without the slightest respect for us, and she carries a smelly goat with her. Honestly."  
"I cannot go back on my word, Ramona," Gaurav objected.  
"Do it just once, Gaurav," Lady Sibyl said. "She is an embarrassment."  
The king sighed and rubbed his temples. "What of a compromise?" he said. "Mother, you and Ramona can see what you can do to make her presentable. Mayhap she'll lose interest in the giants and we can bring in real experts."  
"And what if she doesn't?" Ramona retorted.  
"Then we'll let her down gently," Gaurav said.  
Emelye clenched her fists. An embarrassment? Mediocre? A stupid child? Was that all they thought of her?  
She spun on her heel and stalked back to her room without them hearing her. Sully was snoring on top of the canopied bed. Emelye pulled out her notes out of her satchel and began to study furiously.

Author's Notes: Aha! Finally an update!! Sorry it's taken so long.

Tambrial is actually from another story I wrote, but it was a horrible story, except for Tambrial. Except the personalities are quite different, but I love the name Tambrial. I made it up!

**Element Princess**- I'm glad you like the story! Here's an update!

**Gwenllian**- Thanks for the enthusiastic review!! Me like you!

**WildPixieChild16- **Glad you like Sully. Actually, the way I've planned the story, he doesn't do too much later, but I suppose I'll have to change that, ne?

**Raspberry Girl- **You're right! Just about every heroine in fairy tales is like "Oh, my! A HORSE! Come, my lovely horse! Because you are a horse, you are now my LOYAL SIDEKICK!!" Let's see...Khan, Phillippe, that one horse in the Damar books, Alanna's horse...dude, every girl has a horse for a sidekick! Well, Emelye is quite happy with her goat, thank you very much. Later I talk about exactly how Emelye got Sully...and why Leverett hates goats! Oh, and Rei Kashino is the very hot main character of a manga series called Mars. Super hot...drools...But Yoh Asakura is my real love...

If you have any ideas with what I should do with the story, do tell me! I love readers who write to me!!! happyhappyjoyjoy

In the meantime, may the force be with you, live long and prosper, and never, under any circumstances, give Count Olaf any information about the Baudelaire orphans!

With all due respect,

Keitorin Asthore

PS- Don't tell him anything about the two Quagmire triplets, either!


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing she heard was Tambrial's cheerful voice. "G'morning, my lady," she said, throwing open the drapes. She caught sight of Emelye at the desk, sitting up stiffly. "Oh, my lady! Did you sleep there all night?"

"I guess I did," Emelye mumbled."Well, you'll want to get up soon," Tambrial said. "Lady Sibyl and Princess Ramona should be here-""My dear girl!" Lady Sibyl cooed. "Have you awakened?""I think so," Emelye said, wiping a string of spit from her cheek.Princess Ramona pretended not to notice. "Emmalina, there are so many things that we have to do today," she said.She was still smarting from the comments she'd eavesdropped on the night before. "What kind of things?" she asked warily."I've taken the liberty of drawing up an agenda for you," Lady Sibyl said. She pulled out what looked like a single sheet of parchment. Emelye let out of a sigh of relief. And then Lady Sibyl let the rest of the pages unfold until they reached the floor. "You're already running a bit behind for your dress fitting at nine-thirty. We can't take too much time there; you'll be late for your riding lesson.""Riding lesson?" Emelye gulped. "As in horse riding lesson?"It could have been the early morning sun, but she was almost sure she saw a dark shine in Ramona's eyes. "Of course," she said. "You shan't be riding a goat, my dear.""Do you object?" Lady Sibyl asked innocently.Emelye rubbed her nose. "Of course not, Lady Sibyl," she said, forcing her tone to be as cool and even as theirs."Good," Ramona said. She clapped her hands. "It's time for your dress fitting."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Emelye asked. Tambrial held the door open for two surfaced women and three footmen who were loaded down with bolts of fabric."Your clothes may be suitable for Applecask-""Ciderbarrel.""-but not here in the royal palace," Lady Sibyl said. "Emmalina, this is Brunhilda and Hildegarde. They'll be fitting you for your gowns.""Oh," Emelye said. Hildegarde and Brunhilda gave her a strict onceover. She shifted from one foot to another, feeling naked under their scathing looks."Not pretty girl," Hildegarde summed up."Well, see what you can do to make her...at least presentable," Ramona shrugged. The dressmakers began measuring Emelye, jerking her arms and torso into impossible, uncomfortable contortions. Ramona folded her arms and stared at Emelye. "Her hair is a mess. It might be a nice color...if it was clean. A pale brown, I think. Eyes...hm. They're the color of a landscape artist's cleaning water. What color do you think that is? Gray, I think""She's positively snub-nosed. Her lips would be nice if they were a little larger..." Lady Sibyl tapped her chin. "And is that a scar on her face? I do believe that is a scar."Emelye was rubbing her nose furiously. "I was in an accident when I was little," she said, her voice as icy as she could make it.Ramona took her by the wrist. "Do stop rubbing your nose. It makes you look like a rabbit during hay season," she said. The princess turned to the dressmakers. "You'll have your work cut out for you. I'd say to use the most fashionable patterns and colors you have. With any luck, they'll focus on the dress rather than you." She smiled at Emelye. "Don't worry, dear. Soon you'll be able to go out in public with your head held high."From far away bells sounded. Lady Sibyl cocked an ear. "My heavens, it's time for your riding lesson already," she said. "Come with us, my dear. We'll take you down to the stables.""Should I change?" Emelye asked, stalling. Well, she was wearing her best dress, after all."No," Ramona said. "That old thing is perfect for your lesson." The princess and her grandmother made their way down the hall, Emelye traipsing at their heels. Wherever they went, soldiers, servants, and courtiers bowed or curtsied. She wasn't quite sure what to do in response, so she settled with a deep nod to each one. Her neck was beginning to ache when the royal women noticed her."Dear child, there is no need to bow to the help," Lady Sibyl said, horrified. "You need only to acknowledge them slightly.""There's no use in trying, Grandmother," Emelye heard Ramona whisper in her grandmother's ear. Emelye's cheeks burned.The palace stables were spacious and airy. The massive barn was lined with rows of stalls, each one containing a huge horse. Emelye smoothed her damp palms along her wrinkled skirt."Why, Leverett!" Ramona exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"Emelye felt a wave of relief wash over her. At last, someone familiar. She didn't care who it was, as long as their face was at least vaguely reassuring."I was just at the mews, Mona," Leverett shrugged."You spend too much time there," Lady Sibyl said. "Run along and study."Leverett shrugged again and disappeared without a word to Emelye. She blinked in surprise. "What are mews?" she asked."A lady needn't concern herself with such things," Ramona said. She turned to a soldier standing at attention at the stable door. "Where is the first stableboy?""Tending to the king's steed," the soldier said, staring straight ahead without eye contact with the princess. "Shall I send for him?""Yes," Ramona said. The soldier bowed and entered the barn, "Emmalina, you'll be learning from the first stableboy. The stablemasters can't be spared- a great deal of business to attend to. I'm sure you understand."The soldier returned and saluted. "The first stableboy, your Highness," he announced.A young man with dark brown hair and gentle green eyes followed the soldier, wiping his hands on a leather apron he wore around his waist. "Good morning to you, your highness, your majesty," he bowed. "What can I do for you?""Teach this young lady to ride," Ramona said. "We'll return for her in time for the noon meal.""As you wish, your highness," the stableboy said, bowing again. Ramona and Lady Sibyl left, leaving Emelye alone with a strange boy and a stable full of horses. The strange boy turned to her. "Liam Dathel at your service, my lady," he said."I'm Emelye, and please don't call me your lady. It only makes things worse," Emelye blurted out.  
"You're not nervous, are you?" Liam asked, smiling down at her. He looked no older than she was, but he was much taller."I hate horses," she confessed."Well, there's nothing for you to fear, Miss Emelye," Liam said. "Come with me." He led her down the aisle of stalls. Emelye quickened her pace to walk close beside him. The stall doors didn't seem very sturdy. What would happen if one of the horses decided to break down the door-"This is Poppy," Liam said, breaking into her thoughts. Emelye stared up at the largest horse she had ever seen. Liam petted the mare's deep chestnut-red mane. "She's a dear old thing. Gentle as a kitten." He fished in his pocket for a half of a carrot and held it out in his open palm. Poppy scrabbled at it eagerly, showing off a mouthful of large teeth. Emelye backed up."I'd much rather prefer a kitten," she blurted out."She's quite gentle, Miss Emelye," Liam said. "Here. Feed her a carrot.""What if she bites me?" Emelye asked. But she held out her hand tentatively.Liam placed the carrot in her palm and curved his strong fingers around her wrist. "If Poppy even so much as nibbles your finger, I'll pull your hand away," he promised.Liam's hand was strong on her wrist. Emelye closed her eyes tightly as the horse's big mouth came closer and closer. She waited for her fingers to suddenly be bitten in half.But instead, all she felt was a huff of breath and a tickle of dull teeth brush against her palm. Emelye cracked open one eye."My hand is still here!" she exclaimed.Liam laughed at her surprise. "Of course it is," he said. He let go of her wrist. "I'm going to bring Poppy out of her stall."Emelye backed up against the far wall. "She's going to charge me!" she wailed. Something hot breathed on her neck, and she looked up to see an even bigger horse poking his head over his stall door, eyeing her in curiosity. Emelye squeaked and fled to the center of the aisle."Are you that scared, Miss Emelye?" Liam asked. She nodded. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I've been riding since I was tiny, and I've a good hand with them." He took Emelye's hand, smiling at her. "Come stand behind me while I bring Poppy out. She won't harm you." Emelye peeked over Liam's shoulder as he opened the stall door, clipped a rein to Poppy's halter, and led her out one-handed. "Poppy's an old girl, but a good one." The horse wuffed and nudged Liam's shoulder. "Come on, pet her, Miss Emelye.""There is no way on earth," Emelye said. "No way at all!" But she'd forgotten Liam was still holding her hand. He curved her fingers around a currycomb and guided her hand over Poppy's back. The horse stamped her foot in approval of the gentle strokes."See? It's not near as bad as you thought," he smiled. Emelye smiled back at him and relaxed, letting Liam guide her hand over Poppy's glossy coat. She didn't know how long it was before Liam let go. "I think Poppy likes you," he said. As if to prove his point, the horse turned her big head and gave Emelye's shoulder a hard but affectionate nudge. Emelye fell back a step or two and laughed. "Do you think you're ready to try sitting on her back?" he asked.Emelye sighed and twisted her fingers together. "I'll- I'll try," she finally said.Liam pulled out a blanket and sidesaddle from the tack room and tossed the gear over Poppy's back. He buckled on the saddle, replaced the halter with a bridle, and clipped on the reins. "A lady always has one of the stablehands take care of the tack, so there's no reason for you to learn," Liam explained. "If you'll come with me to the track, Miss Emelye, I'll help you mount."  
Emelye followed him, blinking in a sudden rush of sunlight. Liam stopped Poppy in front of a small flight of three steps that led nowhere. "This is the mounting block," he said. "If you'll step up here and put your foot in the stirrup, I can help you up." Liam's hands braced her as she mounted. Emelye scrambled to grab the pommel of the saddle, struggling against the sudden wave of vertigo that washed over her. "There you are, Miss Emelye," Liam said. "You're taking to this quickly.""When can I get down?" she asked, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the pommel."Do you think you can make one circle around the track?" Liam asked.She shook her head hard. "I want to get off now," Emelye insisted."But Miss Emelye-" he protested."Liam, I've been sent for Miss Emelye," a voice said. It sounded familiar, but Emelye was too panicked to place it."Yes, your highness," Liam said. He helped Emelye dismount. "I shall see you tomorrow, Miss Emelye," he smiled. Emelye murmured a dizzy thanks and stumbled towards the gate."You look terrible," Leverett commented.Emelye cracked open one eye and glared at him blearily. "You would look like this too, if you had to ride an evil creature like that," she said.Leverett shrugged and kicked at a rock as they walked back towards the palace. "I'm not afraid of horses," he said.Emelye rolled her eyes. "You're afraid of something, aren't you?" she said."No," Leverett said.She stopped in her tracks and poked him in the chest. "You're lying through your teeth," Emelye accused. "You've got to be afraid of something. Everybody is. So what is it?"He blinked. "Maybe I'm afraid of something," Leverett stammered."Well?" Emelye prodded. "What is it?""I-" he started to say."Emmalina!" Princess Ramona called. "Do hurry!" She caught sight of her younger brother and scowled. "Leverett, run along. We're busy.""Yes, Mona," Leverett sighed. He thrust his hands in his pockets and strode away.Ramona took Emelye by the shoulders and steered her upstairs via the back staircase. "It's going to take some doing to chisel the dirt off of you," she sighed. She propelled the girl into the bathroom, shoved her in, and slammed the door.Emelye blinked. "That was strange," she commented to herself. "Does she think I hate baths or something?" She undressed, dumped her clothes on the floor, and sank into the hot perfumed bathwater. Emelye closed her eyes. When the water began to cool, she forced herself to stop relaxing and use the soap. The water was practically icy when she got out and grabbed one of the thick towels. She reached for the clothes she'd dropped on the floor- and realized they were gone."Where are my clothes?" Emelye hollered.Tambrial entered the bathroom. "Did you call, Miss Emelye?" she inquired politely."What happened to my clothes?" Emelye repeated, clutching her towel around her."Oh, I have new ones for you," Tambrial said. "Here they are, milady. You'd best hurry. The noon meal will be served in a few minutes.""Oh, all right," Emelye sighed. "Give them to me. I'll put them on."Five and a half minutes later Emelye entered the dining room. Her still damp hair was drawn back with a ribbon at the nape of her neck, and her new dress, a bright lavender frock with far too many ruffles for her taste, was wrinkled, but she was there.

Lady Sibyl shot her a dirty look. "Miss, you're late," she said.

"I'm sorry, your highness," she said. "I got a little lost."Lady Sibyl sniffed, but waved her hand in forgiveness. "At least you look presentable," she said.  
Leverett careened into the dining hall. "I'm sorry I was late, I-" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Might I ask who this is?" he asked."Have you already forgotten what Miss Emelye looks like?" Keefer asked him."That's Emelye?" Leverett choked."Of course it is, half-wit," Emelye scowled."Oh, it is her, after all," Leverett said taking his seat next to Emelye. She stomped on his instep. "Ow!""What was that, Leverett?" Malicent asked."Nothing, Mother," Leverett said, glaring at Emelye out of the corner of his eye. She smiled prettily as the servants came around with the first trays of food."What have you been doing today, Mona?" Gaurav asked his daughter."I've been sketching plans for my trousseau, Father," Ramona said. "To prepare for my wedding.""Are you using the green brocade?" Malicent asked."Oh, Mother, you know that green makes me look like an absolute crocodile," Ramona sighed. "I decided on the pale yellow silk instead.""Well, it's your trousseau, not mine, dear," Malicent said. "Do as you please."Emelye poked at the food on her plate. She couldn't quite tell what she was eating under all that sauce."And what about you two?" Lady Sibyl asked her twin grandsons. "Have you been keeping out of trouble?""We've been taking Jeanie and Julie- I mean, we've been taking the Misses Schmeadling on a tour of the palace," Keefer said. Jeanetta and Julietta giggled, their deep dimples flashing as they shot meaningful glances at their respective princes."Keefe, Cal," Gaurav said. "Be sure to be polite. You didn't show them the knight's training hall, did you?""Oh, they did," Jeanetta sighed. She took a bite. "They certainly did.""You two," Malicent said. Her voice was slightly teasing. "Keefe, didn't we teach you and Cal anything about how to treat a lady?" She turned to the pretty blondes. "I apologize for my sons.""It's quite all right, your Majesty," Julietta said. "Cal- I mean, Prince Calix was very kind.""What did you do today, Leverett?" Gaurav asked. Emelye, still prodding her lunch, couldn't help but notice that he didn't have a nickname."Oh, not much," he mumbled."He was down by the mews again, Father," Ramona reported. Leverett pulled a face at her."Oh, Leverett," Malicent said. "Again? We've told you time and time again that you spend too much time with those birds. You need to concentrate on your studies." Leverett shoveled a huge bite into his mouth and mumbled a "yes, ma'am," his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.Lady Sibyl noticed that Emelye was still picking through her food. "What in the heavens are you doing, child?" she asked."I hate to be rude, but...what kind of food is this?" Emelye asked."Kid marinated in lemon and thyme," Malicent said. "It's one of our specialties here at the palace.""When you say kid, you...you mean goat, don't you?" Emelye gulped."Of course," Ramona said. "Don't you know anything?""I'm so glad I didn't eat any of it," Emelye sighed. "Oh! I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just that...I don't eat goat of any kind. I'll eat almost meat you throw at me, just please, no goat.""Well!" Sibyl huffed. "Now that we have your opinion on the matter, we'll never be able to serve this again."Emelye stood up. "I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I happen to be good friends with a goat. It's just a matter of principle," she said. She left the room and strode back up to her bedroom.  
"Sully, are you in here?" she called."What do you want?" he asked, too lazy to even lift his head off of her pillow.Emelye flopped down on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were still in one piece," she sighed, burying her fingers in Sully's thick white fur. "This is harder than it looks, Sully."The goat rolled over on his back. "Ooh, scratch my stomach, please," he begged. Emelye obeyed. "Oh, that's quite nice. Anyway...you were saying?"  
  
"I want to go home," Emelye confessed. "I don't like it here. I don't fit in.""Oh, everyone has a place where they don't fit in," Sully said. "Take me for example. I have to spend the night in the barnyard. That's a place where I don't fit in.""But you're a goat. Aren't all goats similar?" Emelye asked."You're a human. Aren't all humans similar?" Sully countered."I get your point," she sighed. "I just wish they'd let me speak to the king. I have so much research gathered. I'm pretty sure of what I can do.""Just be patient," Sully counseled. "And in the meantime, keep scratching my belly.""You're as spoiled as a royal lapdog," Emelye said, rolling her eyes.A knock on the door startled her. Sully yelped as her fingernails brushed a little too close to his tender skin. "Come in," she said."Miss Emelye, you're wanted by Lady Sibyl and Princess Ramona in the drawing room," Tambrial said. "Shall I show you the way?""If you don't mind," Emelye said. "I'm forever getting lost.""I don't mind," Tambrial said. "I'm here to serve you, Miss Emelye.""Don't you ever get bored?" Emelye asked.Tambrial shrugged. "It's a living," she said."Don't you have parents, or sisters, or-""Here's the drawing room, Miss Emelye," Tambrial said. "Lady Sibyl and Princess Ramona are waiting for you." She held open the door."But you didn't answer my-" The door closed. "-question."

Author's Note: Black Rose Girl, you ROCK!! BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE AND ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!!! YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!!

Anyway...

Yeah. More to come...

Please review!!

And if you'd like to see what Emelye and Leverett look like, it pleases me to announce that I have several little doodles of them available on my DeviantArt account!! It's Please review those as well!!

--greedy for reviews--

PS: Liam Dathel got his name from...Liam Diethyl!! Father of Lyserg Diethyl!! Yay, Shaman King!!!


End file.
